Slender Man
by TheSlenderSeries
Summary: A group of campers take a trip into a forest. Unfortunately for them, Slender Man took them... Another child named Jason runs into the same forest, trying to run away from the same faceless, 7 foot, suited, and slim, man. However, it was more of a creature than a man... What was Jason's goal? Survive...
1. Slender Man

Day 4,

It's only day 4 and I think I've been driven insane. I can't deal with this anymore...Maybe I'll just let him take me. If you find this, RUN.

RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK.

Joe finds this note stapled onto the wall in the cabin he and his buddies are staying at on a trip. He's not sure what it's supposed to mean, but he was already scared. Joe decided that that it was a prank his friend was trying to pull on him and turned around. When he did, he bumped into something. Joe looked up, and when he did, it frightened him. Startled, Joe fell back. What he saw was a 7 foot tall, extremely thin man, wearing a suit as black as night. But that's not what shot fear through Joe. It was his face...Or what it really is… No face. All he saw was a pale head, looking down at him. And then it came at him…

Issued Oct. 3, 2012

MISSING CAMPERS

Two days after the case of the missing children, a group of campers disappeared in the same forest. There is not a clue to what may have happened to them, but rumor has it that it could be Slender Man, the mythical creature.

Day 6,

I ran into two other people who are running away from the same man as I. However, they have been at it longer than I. A month for them now. Man, how did they do it? I'm only on my 6th day… I'm done for…

Jason looks at the note he just wrote that is now sitting in his hands. He then looks up at his new companions who's names are Aron and Richard. The two told Jason all about their experiences with the faceless man that has been chasing them both, who's name Jason learned to be Slender Man. Apparently, Richard told Jason that there once were five of them. Him and Aron are the only ones that survived from Slender Man. He then told Jason about Slender Man's ability to teleport at will, anywhere at anytime. One moment, he's far behind you, replacing your friend the next…

Aron then informed Jason about Slender Man's ability to change it's size. It can change height, increase the length of it's arms, increase the length of it's tentacles…

At this point, Jason didn't even have the guts to live anymore if Slender Man is always going to be after him. When Jason looked up at the two again, he noticed them shaking in fear. At first, Jason was confused. That is, until he saw their eyes looking behind him. Gulping, Jason slowly turned around. There, stood Slender Man. Jason quickly got up and bolted ahead, yelling RUN. Aron and Richard did exactly that, following Jason. Slender Man then appeared in front of them, to which they all quickly reacted and turned into another direction. Unfortunately for Richard, Slender Man wrapped a tentacle around his ankle, causing him to stop. He struggled with it until another tentacle ran through his chest. Crimson red blood gushed from the wound and he fell to the ground, pulled back by the suited man. Aron missed him already, but he didn't stop running. Despite their heavy panting and pounding heads, the thought of a gruesome death by Slender Man kept them going. Somehow, they made it out of the forest, seeing the street in front of them. Having a slight feeling of happiness, they gave each other a high-five. That moment of happiness was short lived, when an arm extended out from the forest and wrapped itself around Aron's neck. Aron clawed at it's fingers, and then there was a snap. Aron stopped struggling and his arms fell to his sides. Aron's body was then pulled back into the forest. Before anything else can happen, Jason ran across the street and down the block. He eventually made it to a police department, bursting through the doors. He then told the chief of police, who listened to every word. The chief who's name tag labeled Ryan, assured Jason that everything will be fine and sends a search party as well as an agent of the FBI. Jason relaxed a bit, and thanked the chief, leaving to go home. Later, Ryan goes to the forest to meet the search party at a certain location they agreed to meet at. What Ryan saw stunned him. What he finds are corpses, sprawled across the ground. And in the center of the corpses, is what the child named Jason described to him. The faceless man. The man that wore a pitch black suit. The man behind the cases… Slender Man. The faceless man then turned to Ryan, holding the heart of a corpse that now bears a hole in his chest. Before Ryan can process any more thoughts, it came at him. And then there was darkness…

The next morning, Jason opened the door to grab the newspaper. He walked back inside and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his parents to get ready for breakfast. Then, Jason saw the front page and went wide-eyed. The headline said in bold:

**SEARCH PARTY WENT MISSING**

Jason got up to show his parents the news. But then what he saw, was what he was hoping to never see again. It's tentacles were wrapped around his parents' necks, letting them hang in the air. Jason broke into tears at the sight of his dead parents and dropped to his knees. His vision went blurry with tears, then red with blood, then pitch black, never to wake again.


	2. The Return Part 1

It has been five years since the disappearances of the victims. There were no witnesses. What they didn't know was that there were witnesses. WERE. However, anyone who has seen him, is never to be seen again themselves. He leaves no witnesses. He kills all.

Sitting in front of the television, Vandal changes the channel to a news station. Hearing the words: Breaking News, Vandal averts all attention to the screen. The news reporter describes a mass disappearance of people in various places, even in complete different countries. Apparently, there are no witnesses of these strange events occurring, despite the large number of disappearances. Vandal found this strange and decided to move on with his day. As he was reached for the remote to turn the television off, the screen went to static. Thinking that it couldn't have gotten stranger than that, something flashed within the static. It looked like… a head. But the head didn't have a face, leaving Vandal confused as the image flashed away. Then the static went away, returning to the news cast. Deciding that he was seeing things, Vandal turned off the television and proceeded with his schedule for the day.

Later, Vandal returns home from his plans he had set for the day. He opens the front door and drops onto the couch. Weary, he looked up at the television screen. The screen was back to static. Confused, Vandal walked up to the television to turn it off. He could have sworn that he turned it off. When he leaned in to press the power button, a head flashed onto the screen. Vandal fell back, knowing that it was there this time. Even through the static, he could tell that it was really face. What shocked him was it's faceless pale head. After what felt like centuries, the image flashed away, returning to static. Vandal, now wondering about his state of mind, decided that he should get some sleep. It was a tiring day for him and perhaps he was seeing things. He had his doubts about that, but his body agreed that it needed sleep. So he turned of the television and walked over to his bedroom, dropping into his bed and knocked out.

Vandal wakes up in his bed, trembling from his nightmares of the image that appeared on his television. He got out of bed and walked over to the living room, happy to see that the television was off. When he turned around to make breakfast, that's when he heard a click. He turned to the sound and saw that the television was on. However, it wasn't static that was on the screen, it was the news channel. The news reporter was giving a detailed report on the increasing disappearances around the world, the most recent one in the U.S. Vandal, now terrified, called a few friends to hang out at his house, afraid to be alone now. 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door to which Vandal quickly answered. He was glad to see that it was all his friends that he called. He turned on television to let them see the news. They gave their full attention to the screen. After the report was over, he turned it off and told them about his experiences with the static on the screen and the image that appeared. Each of them said that similar things were happening to them. Katrina said that the lights in her apartment would flicker. Every time she reported this, they would say that there was nothing wrong. Peter stated that every time he would try to take a photo with his camera, it would come out distorted. Alfred complained about mysterious notes he keeps receiving. Michelle said that her earphones would sometimes sound hollow or like static and whenever she sent it in to get it fixed, they send it back saying that there's nothing wrong with it. All of which started happening at around the same time as Vandal's issue. Everyone seeing this now, agreed that they should investigate this problem. They looked up on why they are having these problems, and all of which linked to the same thing. The faceless man. The suited man. Slender Man. He has been rumored to be behind the disappearances of people around the world. Apparently, a few years back, Slender Man has been rumored to have only appeared in a forest of a small town here in the U.S. Unfortunately, that isn't the case anymore as it is supposed that Slender Man is behind the disappearances. The group did research on the mythical creature Slender Man, and after reading as much on him possible, they were terrified. After reading what Slender Man is capable of doing, the group questioned if they should go any further and just let there lives be. However, they also read that those who have had any affiliation with Slender Man, whether it was seeing him or having any of the effects, then he will find you. And when he does… he will kill you. After some encouragement from Vandal, the group finally agreed that they will hunt Slender Man down themselves.

The next day, the four were ready for their two week trip with their bags ready. They all met at Vandal's house and had their lunch there, and then headed out to the location of the most recent disappearance: Cupertino, California. Purchasing the tickets, the four got onto their plane and took off.

When they finally land, the TVs on the plane start to fold back into their slots. However, Vandal's stayed put. When he started to question it, static flew onto the screen and flashed the face of Slender Man again. Vandal's heart beating faster, he quickly unbuckled and got up, getting off the plane and into the terminal. The others met him at the Starbucks within the airport, and Vandal told them about the TV in the plane. Peter, Katrina, and Michelle listened intently, trying to hide their fear without success. Seeing this, Vandal dropped the topic and moved along with their plans. He told them that he'll meet them at the hotel and they left him. Vandal decided to stay at the Starbucks for a little longer and got on line to buy another coffee. He stayed at the back of the line, waiting for it to move. That's when Vandal realized that the person that stood in front of him was a 7 foot man with an extremely slim figure, wearing a pitch black suit that seemed to define darkness. The man turned to Vandal, showing his blank face. Vandal fell over, surprised, and then the man disappeared. Everyone at the Starbucks looked at him weird, and he bolted out.


	3. The Return Part 2

Vandal runs straight to their hotel room and bursts through the door. What he sees inside makes his knees buckle and fall to the floor. His friends all lay sprawled around the floor, the walls splattered with their blood. Tears filled his eyes as he saw their unmoving bodies that lied there and stared at him. That's when he felt a poke on his back. Vandal turned around slowly and panicked, crawling away. What stood before him was the faceless man known as Slender Man. The demon that killed his friends. Vandal was sure of it. A tentacle protruded from the tall, pale man's back. It held something that was then dropped in front of Vandal, which only made him cry more. It was a total of three hearts. That's when Vandal noticed the holes the bodies of his friends' bore in their chests. There was a splatter that shot to Vandal's face, making him shiver. He looked back at the hearts that were now crushed under Slender Man's foot. Vandal, shaking, looked up at the blank face that looked back at him. Slender Man's hand slowly extended for Vandal's face. He closed his eyes, thinking that he won't be able to see the next day. Waiting for several moments, nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and saw that Slender Man was gone. He stood up, still shaking, and looked around the room. Not only was Slender Man gone, but so was any evidence that anything had ever happened in that room...


End file.
